


A Vicious Cycle

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader dies, Smut, you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Kink BingoKink: Domestic





	A Vicious Cycle

When Sam looks at you, he’s so grateful that he left the hunting life when he did, and he escaped when he had. Looking back, he thinks about how different his life would be if he had stuck by his dad and brother. When he’d left the family business, he’d been so terrified that it was the wrong decision and Sam would be alone again, though he quickly made it popular in college. He met a group of friends, large enough that he could make it through every day and not be alone at all. It didn’t take him long to meet a lovely girl. She was a quiet girl, a friend of a friend who he met at a party. She studied nursing, and she was more into studying than partying, much like Sam. Despite their first meeting being at a party, it was a long time before they met up again, alone for once.

_Sam’s dorm-mate, Jake, had offered to take Sam to a party across campus, something about college trips for the next years, but Sam wasn’t interested. He was revising some law theories, for an exam. Jake, though begrudgingly, went alone to the party. It was getting on for 9.30 when a knock at the door jolted Sam from his ‘revision’, which just so happened to be on a Xbox. He stood up and made his way over, expecting to see…well he didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this. You were stood before him, tear-stained cheeks and smudged mascara._   
_“Oh h-hey Sam, is Jake around?” You stuttered, looking up to the taller male._   
_“Hey, (Y/N), what’s happened? Come in” Sam said, inviting you in. He moved to make you a coffee, as well as pouring you some water, before turning the Xbox onto the pause menu and sitting beside you._   
_“I uh…” You sighed, looking down._   
_“Do you think I’m fat?” You asked, avoiding Sam’s eyes. You knew he’d probably make up some bullshit answer, it’s what everyone does. Say you’re perfect as you are, or some other bullshit answer that only further proves the point._   
_“Hell no. You’re a healthy weight. It’s beyond me why females aspire to look like a skeleton wearing a morph suit” Sam shrugged. You smiled slightly, chuckling at the image his description conjured in your mind._   
_“Like sure, I understand that there is a line between being a healthy weight and being overweight, and you’re well and truly at a healthy weight, but surely it’s gotta hurt ‘em to be that small” Sam continued. You shrugged._   
_“I just…why is it that I always get the douchebags then? I go out to clubs and bars, in the hopes of meeting someone, and all I get is shitty comments” You sighed._   
_“Because most guys don’t know a good thing until it’s long gone” Sam responded, shifting to sit closer to you._   
_“They think Oh, she’s unattractive, but she would make a good wife. I don’t want that, I want a quick fuck” Sam spoke, even putting on a fake jock accent._   
_“What is it that you want?” You asked, looking to Sam._   
_“Something to last for more than an hour” He responded, his arm falling over your shoulders. Shifting, you rested your head onto his shoulder._   
_“Carry on your game if you want? I just need to think a few things through” You responded._   
_“You sure?” He asked. You nodded and smiled._   
_“I appreciate someone being here. Jake probably wouldn’t have been the best person to talk to anyway, he just wants to get his dick wet” You smiled. Sam smiled and reached for the controller._

_At some point, you fell asleep on Sam’s shoulder, though you awoke in Sam’s bed in the middle of the night. Walking out, you saw he was laid on the sofa, watching some tv._   
_“Hey, what time is it?” You asked_   
_“Just after midnight. Go back to bed, you passed out pretty quickly, and not that long ago” Sam said._   
_“I’ll sleep on the sofa Sam, it’s your bed” You said softly._   
_“Nah, don’t worry about it” He responded. You rolled your eyes._   
_“Sam, I feel bad” You sighed._   
_“Don’t, I’m fine” Sam said._

_It some how ended up that you and Sam shared the bed, spooning close together. You were awoken in the morning by Jake, throwing his guts up into the porcelain bowl. Sam groaned and shifted, curling closer to you and tightening the grip of his arm around you. It felt too natural for just friends. It didn’t take you long to fall back to sleep, curling closer to Sam._

_“Are you sure you’re not tryna get in her pants? Sam, she’s gone through too much to be hurt again” Jake’s voice filled the apartment, waking you._   
_“I’m sure Jay. She turned up at 9 last night, heartbroken. I made her a coffee and we spoke for a bit. That’s all that happened” Sam promised._   
_“Why were you both cuddling then?” Jake responded._   
_“Because I didn’t want Sam to sleep on the sofa, but he wouldn’t let me sleep on the sofa either” You responded, walking into the main area, where Sam and Jake were having the heated discussion. Your eyes were quickly drawn to Sam, wearing only boxers. They showed that he was rather well endowed._   
_“Once we’re showered and dressed, I’ll drop you back where you need to be” Sam said. You nodded and smiled._   
_“Thanks Sammy, and thanks for last night. It’s just what I needed to hear” You said softly. Sam shrugged and smiled, walking into the bathroom._

That was three years ago. You never thought then that you’d be where you are now, engaged to Sam and trying for a baby while both of you are studying for your PHDs. Sam’s in law, yours in nursing. You looked around the house you shared with Sam; two bedrooms, two bathrooms, large kitchen, living room and garden, as well as a study and games room. You’d both been quite lucky to get this place. It was a low cost, something about a woman dying here a few months back. Sam had managed to decorate the place on his own, something about reducing the costs. It was the perfect home, you could see both you and Sam raising a family here.

“Morning beautiful” Sam murmured, rolling to face you. Sun was streaming into the room through a small crack in the curtains, framing Sam perfectly. It was like Sam hit puberty a second time, going from a scrawny, over-sized ball of fluff to a man with abs for miles.  
“Mornin’ to you too” You murmured, leaning up to kiss him. Sam smiled into the kiss.  
“What’s the plan for today?” He asked, holding you close.  
“Well, we have no college. No work, so I was thinking maybe just a movie date” You suggested, snuggling closer.  
“Though, this bed is too warm to leave” You murmured, resting your head near Sam’s shoulder.  
“Why don’t we just watch a movie in bed then? I’ll order some food from Wendy’s, or McDon’s, and we can stay here all day” He suggested. You smiled and nodded.  
“That does sound nice” You murmured. Sam smiled and pulled his phone from the night stand, ordering some food from various places to be delivered.  
“What do you want to watch?” He asked, opening Netflix on the television.  
“Whatever you want to watch” You responded, snuggling close to Sam.

Despite it being a day of watching movies, at some point the movies became background noise as you and Sam made out like a pair of horny teenagers. Trailing your hands up Sam’s back, you knotted your fingers through his hair, tugging it slightly.  
“Fuck” He murmured.  
“That was the intention” You chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes and kissed you again, hands falling to the hem of your sleep shirt, lifting it until you were forced to separate so he could drag it from your body. Once the material was tossed aside, Sam’s hands quickly found your nipples, teasing them like he knew would make you moan.  
“Fuck” You cursed, rolling your hips. Sam smirked up to you and shifted down your body, while still teasing your nipples. Sam grinned as he pressed his tongue flat against you, teasing in all the right ways. He dragged his hands down your body, teasing you more until he slid his finger inside of you. You gasped and moaned, writhing against the bed. Sam grinned up to you, adding a second finger. Sam’s thick fingers stretched you in just the right way to have you shouting and moaning on the bed until you came, orgasm hitting like a freight train you hadn’t anticipated. Sam smirked up to you.  
“You’re perfect” He murmured, leaning up to kiss you gently. You blushed and deepened the kiss, cupping Sam’s cheeks. He groaned and shifted, reaching between you to line himself up. You shifted and wrapped your legs around Sam’s waist, guiding him deep into you. Sam groaned.  
“Fuck you feel _delightful_ ” He moaned. You groaned and clenched around him slightly. Sam groaned, his head falling back. You groaned and shifted, nudging Sam to start moving. He chuckled and kissed you gently, before starting to roll his hips. He was hitting your sweet spot over and over, his moans filling the room just as much as you. _At least you’re not sharing the house with anyone._ Sam’s head moved to your neck, biting and nipping until the skin was littered with bruises.  
“You gonna get pregnant? Gonna feel me inside you” Sam growled, hitting deep inside of you. He was so close to your womb that it was a surprise to both of you how long it’d taken to get pregnant.  
“I’m close” He growled. You gasped and moaned, clenching around him until he came with a shout, deep inside of you.  
“Fuck” You moaned as you came, Sam barely moving before he collapsed onto the bed beside you, both of you quickly falling back to sleep.

Sam awoke in the middle of the night, unsure of what had awoken him. He rolled over and the sight that met him broke his heart. You were above him, stomach slit and blood pouring onto him, with flames lapping at your sides. Sam wanted to move, he wanted to save you. But he couldn’t, he was stuck in a vicious cycle.


End file.
